


They Had Each Other

by senoia



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Protective Shane, sharyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senoia/pseuds/senoia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if it was Shane and Daryl who got caught in the violent storm back in S5.. </p><p>(Written from Shane's POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Had Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yvonne_tsugu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvonne_tsugu/gifts).



> A one off for Saya to celebrate Sharyl week :b 
> 
> I literally wrote most this on the train heading to work this morning.. I hope it's not too bad and you enjoy it.
> 
> (Also want to apologize for my bad use of tenses.)

What seemed to be a passing shower, a godsend from the heat and lack of water they've faced the last few days, had soon turned into an extremely violent storm. The unrelenting winds and torrential rain came down with such force that Shane and Daryl suddenly found themselves running for cover. Though, relief soon settled in Shane's chest when the two eventually came across an old abandoned barn deep within the woods. They were both soaking wet, out of breath and no doubt tired as all hell as they carefully made their way inside. Once they made sure the barn was safe from walkers, Daryl does his best to start a small fire to help keep them warm throughout the night. Shane watched his lover as the slow warm glow of the fire soon illuminated his handsome face; he knew this would be as good a shelter as any, this is where they would wait out the treacherous weather. 

They finally settled down next to each other beside the fire, not really saying much, basically just giving themselves a moment to catch their breath and dry off a bit. Shane glanced over at his lover, thankful and down right relieved that they where both safe, that they were both still together.. it was all he could ever truly ask for. Daryl's hair hung down over his face, dark wet strands of of his hair hiding the most beautiful blue eyes the former cop had ever seen. The thought of those eyes alone had put a smile on Shane's face. However, his smile soon vanished when he noticed Daryl's body started shaking; the hunter's bare arms hugged his knees tightly, close towards his chest. The poor thing was shivering something awful and Shane could tell he was trying his best to hide it, but to no avail. 

Without saying a word, the ex cop moved closer to the trembling man and wrapped his arms firmly around him, giving him more warmth than any small fire could possibly give his hunter that night. Shane gently brushed back those dripping wet strands of hair and placed a soft kiss on the side Daryl's damp neck, nuzzling him a bit, lovingly with the tip his nose. He then inhaled deeply, taking in his hunter's scent..a sweet musky mixture of sweat, cigarettes, and the woods. Daryl let out a tiny sigh as Shane felt his lover lean into him, grateful that his shaking slowly starts to fade.

It had been about an hour and storm still hasn't let up, in fact the wind and rain seemed to have picked up quite a bit and Shane could feel Daryl jump in his arms every time a crash of thunder hit. Shane just held him even closer against his body, wanting nothing more than to protect this man from the world they now lived in. 

He'd be lying to himself if he wasn't worried not only about how violent storm was becoming, but also the possibility that a herd of walkers might decide to make their way thru the area, forcing them to abandon their shelter. Yet, Shane also knew that if it came down to it, he would die for the man who had somehow become his entire world. Still holding Daryl tightly in his arms, the ex cop leaned his head back against the wooden wall of the barn and stared at the slowly dying fire. Shane accepted the fact that he wouldn't be getting any sleep that night, neither of them would be, but he was more than ok with that. With Daryl curled up against him, no doubt comforted and warm in his lover's arms, and a roof over their heads.. how could he dare complain. Sure the world had become a scary place, but as long as they had each other, Shane knew he'd be able to make it through anything.


End file.
